Lifeless Light of an Uchiha II: Sleep's Image
by Witness2HumanitiesInsanity
Summary: 5 Years have passed since the incident of Lifeless Light 1, and things are going well for both Sasuke and Sakura, but things are about to get shaken up in their lives. A new enemy is around and the way he plays could cost more than just their lives, and now with Sasuke dealing with a personal issue of his own this can only add to their struggles that are coming.
1. Chapter 1

Ting.

"Five years its been...five very long years."

Ting.

"But it's fine. I'm a patient man. Now is the right time anyway. hmm..."

Ting.

"Should i start now...is it a good idea...maybe i should wait, just a little longer?"

Ting.

"No. I want to have fun. i'll do this now. It's the best time to reveal the final product. i wonder Sasuke...how will you feel?"

Ting.

"How will you hold up?...or rather...how will you and Sakura hold up?"

Ting.

"Will you keep you sanity?"

Ting.

"Or will you crumble and fall from an enemy you can't escape?"

Ting.

"Your minds will be my playground and your hearts my play things."

Ting.


	2. Chap 1: The New Life

The dorm room on the third floor, room 305 of Konoha University shined brightly as the early afternoon sun hung in the sky. Voices of students going in and out of their own dorms could be heard as a muffle, while students outside spoke about various projects, homework and internships they needed to complete.

Just outside room 305 voices were heard, a mixture of laughter while the light painted the covers of the dark blue sheets on the bed and the little cat stuffed animal and then bounced off the picture frames on the nightstand till suddenly a cell phone that had been forgotten on the twin sized mattress started to go off with the particular Dairy of Jane by Breaking Benjamin ringtone. The laughter outside the door stopped for a moment before it opened and the residents of the room quickly walked in jogging over to the mattress, her pink locks that now reached to the center of her back swaying as she grabbed the phone with her back to her friend that was also her roommate.

"Hello?!" she quickly answered her phone excitedly and then sighed lightly "oh hi mom...no no no i'm happy to hear from you really!"

She laughed and then sighed again "i was just hopping it was someone else, but i'm glad you called too...I'm good...good good, actually i got an A in advanced bio...ugh it was such a hard class to get through, but i managed...yeah, me too...huh?...oh...well it's nothing serious...no of course not, we didn't get in an argument or anything i just haven't heard from him in a while. i'm a little worried. Have you heard from him?...damn, i really hope everything is ok."

"Sakura, we gotta go!" he friend called

"Hey mom i gotta go...kind of a pep rally thing going on today...yeah sure no problem as soon as i hear something i'll text you and let you know, ok...love you too, mom...bye" and with that Sakura hung up and slipped her cell phone into her pocket, before turning to her roommate.

"That was a little rude, Yoko." Sakura said laughing lightly

"Yeah well...i'm running the welcoming event to ring in the new semester soooooo i kinda want my roommate to be there!" Yoko said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out the door of their dorm room.

Sakura sat in the bleachers of the universities football field and looked around at the crowd hearing everyone talking, people on their cell phones. she was too, but not for the same reason everyone else was on, looking at their social networking sites such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, but for a certain someone she was hoping to hear from. She sighed to herself pressing the button to lock her phone just as the event started, he friend Yoko kicking things off.

"Good morning, Konoha University!" she began into the microphone "We're going to be kicking off this new semester this year with a bang. i've planned a lot fun stuff for us today and presentations so here's to hoping all of you enjoy this, and for the all the new college freshman let's introduce the clubs and teams, starting with the football team-"

Sakura clapped her hands as the team came out when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

"The baseball team!-" she heard Yoko say as she reached and pulled her cell phone out looking at who was calling her, before a bright smile crawled onto her face as if her whole world had just brightened.

She stood up from the bleachers and made her way down the steps walking away from the noisy crowd. When she thought she was a good distance away, where they seemed to be more of a less chaotic background noise she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said her heart hammering against her chest

"Hey" she heard the deep voice she loved and had been dying to hear for months.

"You don't know how long i had been wanting to hear your voice. What's been going on?!" she asked with slight concern "is everything ok?"

"Yeah...just been dealing with some things out here, but everything's fine i promise." he said and before she could say anything he added to his statement "not that that's any excuse to leave you worried or concerned with not hearing me for a while."

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and gave it a quick stern look as if he was right there, before putting it back to her ear "exactly...but since you said it before i could i won't rip your ear off."

"Thank you." he said smoothly with that voice that always made her blush. Even after being together for five years, he still made her feel the way he did when they first had gotten together.

"So...on a lighter note...How's New York?" she asked with a smile

"Crowded, noisy, weird people, busy...it's great." he said

"Glad to hear." she laughed "and your apartment?"

"A good size."

"And work?"

"Paying well." Sasuke said "people pay a lot of money to hunt down douche bags apparently."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she laughed again and then sighed "well i think bounty hunting is good for you. It seems o fit your hard and rough exterior...and considering you don't really have a beating heart that's a good thing too."

"Ouch...that hurt." he said with a smirk in his voice "is that a vampire joke you were trying to crack?"

"Wasn't trying i succeeded." she said triumphantly

"Uh huh...well i'm going to be taking a few days to handle a situation in my apartment i need to fix."

"Oh...is everything ok?" she asked when she heard barking in the background

"Yeah just a little issue in the kitchen with my stove...Kaizer knock it off!" she heard him say "Sorry blossom, but i gotta go - Jesus Christ not again!"

"Uh ok...bye." she said laughing before she hung up hearing a small crash on the other end of the phone and then ran back to the pep rally before Yoko noticed she had left.

* * *

Kaizer jumped around barking while Sasuke knocked over his glass cup spilling the red contents that was in it, but more than anything what made him knock over his glass is what was really important.

His right hand, which had been holding his cell phone was on fire, making him drop that as well. "Shit...shit, shit shit shit shit!" he said as he ran over to his kitchen and turned on the water in the sink sticking his hand under it watching the flame go out. He sighed in relief watching the steam before removing his hand and looking at it seeing it was perfectly fine, while Kaizer approached him.

"Close one huh boy?" he said and Kaizer with his ears pressed against his head sat next to him. He sighed again and leaned against the counter brushing his hair back, which was a little longer than how he originally had it, but in the same style. Short and spiked in the back while turning longer in the front, but while it was the same style it had more a gruff and messy look to it which fit him.

Besides that he had actually gotten a little taller and with his new job, running around and using his abilities more often was building more muscle on him as well as keeping him fit, not that he wasn't before or really needed it, but his body reacted the way it reacted which brought him to his current situation as he stared at the large scorch mark on his wall behind his stove and the burnt and melted stove itself.

It happened about 3 months ago, while he was out on a job things had went smoothly until his latest capture pissed him off talking about how his girlfriend was a slut. Now the guy of course didn't actually know Sakura, but still hearing even some stranger even remotely refer to his girlfriend as a slut pissed him off to no end, so like any normal person would do he grabbed the guy by the collar and threatened to kick his ass and just as those words left his mouth, Sasuke's hands set aflame and the guy along with them. Sasuke of course was stunned by what happened and was able to put the guy out before any real harm came to him but it had caught both of them off guard nonetheless the guy considering Sasuke never used his abilities in front of humans and when he did they definitely never saw him using them.

Then again about a week after that incident while he was heating up something for him to eat on the stove he set the whole damn thing on fire, melting his electric stove to a sad pile that fused to the floor of his apartment, which brought him to his current situation now.

Sasuke just stared at the burt wall and stove as he thought about what was happening. Clearly this was a new ability he had gained that never awoke until recently, but he didn't know how to control it and it drove him crazy. Everyday he practically had to worry about setting something on fire if not himself, which was one of the main reason why he hadn't called Sakura in a while. He was trying to figure out solutions to this problem.

"I don't know what i'm going to do." sasuke said with a sigh as he started walking to his room talking to himself "This just keeps getting worse and worse-"

Kaizer's ears raised off his head as he watched small areas on the floor start to set on fire. He winced and started making a crying noise though Sasuke was to deep in thought to hear him.

"Maybe there's someone i can talk to...but then again this isn't exactly a common thing normal people deal with-" he said putting his hand to his chin in thought as he stopped in front of his bed for a moment a flame forming underneath his boots and spreading out from underneath him.

Kaizer barked to catch his attention and Sasuke just turned around sitting on his bed "What is it now boy?" he asked and then went a little wide eyed seeing the flaming areas on the floor and then the small fire circle in front of his bed where he had been standing before hand.

"Are fucking kidding me?!" he shouted to himself getting off his bed and running back to the kitchen leaving, once again, more flaming spot trails behind him while Kaizer stepped back wide eyed.

Sasuke just grabbed the pitcher of water in his fridge and popped the lid off before just pouring it all over the floor leading to his bed room, while Kaizer slowly and swiftly moved behind him.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Sasuke said to himself before he jumped feeling water hit his back and then turned around to say something, but was silenced when water went spraying into his face and down the rest of his body.

When it stopped he opened his eyes glaring at Kaizer who was on the counter top with the water hose attached to the sink in his mouth just looking at Sasuke with big puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks." was all sasuke said spitting water out of his mouth "now i'm drenched...and now not only do i have to explain how my stove melted, but i have to explain why i have pooka dotted shaped scorch marks on my floor!"

Kaizer dropped the hose feeling bad for wetting Sasuke as he jumped off the counter and slowly approached him with his head hanging. Seeing this Sasuke felt bad not wanting his long time companion to feel like any of this was his fault.

"Don't be upset, Kai-" he said petting Kaizer "i know you were only just trying to help. Don't worry boy...we"ll figure out what's going on."


End file.
